


Overwhelmed With Dysphoria

by L16S



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: FTM Tyler, M/M, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L16S/pseuds/L16S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's dysphoria is getting bad again, and the people around him are concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelmed With Dysphoria

Tyler layed face down in his bed. It was day six of feeling this way. A way he couldn't describe to anyone, unless they were like him. Unless they were born wrong. Unless they had felt the hoplessness that he had.   It was miserable.    
   At 3 o'clock when Tyler hadn't come downstairs for food yet, his mom felt worried. She knew he hated it when she checked on him, but she decided it was what was best for him.  
  "Ty, honey..." his mom said while opening his door "are you hungry? I made lunch if you want some"  
"No thanks" Tyler mumbled, still face down on his bed.  
She walked in and sat on the edge of his bed, and Tyler sat up.   
His cheeks were tear stained, and his hair was messy and covering his face, his mom reached over and brushed the hair from his forehead.  
"You have to eat something buddy, you'll feel better once you do"  
"I'm really not hungry mom, I'd eat something if I was, but I feel kind of nauseous right now" He really did feel nauseaus, and he knew why. 

When the dysphoria was bad, every movement Tyler made, made him feel sick. He avoided mirrors as best as he could, but every time he caught a glimpse of himself he almost threw up, and sometimes he did.

"Okay, but I'm calling Josh. You need to talk to someone"  
"N...no" Tyler whined "please don't. I don't want him to see me like this" Tyler looked at the floor and started to shake.  
"Tyler, he's your best friend and he can help you. He's seen you like this before, it's no big deal."

15 minutes later, Josh walked into Tyler's room carrying two bags of Taco Bell, and a box with video games inside.  
"Hey" Josh said in a happy tone, contradicting Tyler's gloomy appearance.  
"Hey" Tyler said, rolling his eyes. "You didn't have to come, I'm fine"  
"If you're fine then why haven't you come to school all week?" Josh said knowingly  
"It's okay if you're not fine. I want to help"  
"I know....I'm sorry, I...I just" Tyler sighed and looked down "I'm sorry"  
"Hey, it's okay" Josh said looking into Tyler's eyes "I know this is hard for you"   
He handed Tyler one of the bags of Taco Bell, and put Super Smash Bros. into the GameCube in his room. 

"How about you come to school tomorrow?" Josh asked knowing Tyler wouldn't like the idea.  
"Josh.......I cant. I..I" he stuttered trying to figure out how to say it   
"They'll think I look like a girl"  
"You're not a girl" Josh said bluntly "we've talked about this, you pass really well. No one knows"  
"But what if they find out?" Tyler said in a desperate tone. "I can't go back if they find out"   
Josh knew this was a big fear of Tyler's, and did everything he could to prevent it from happening.   
"You have to come back to school eventually. Tomorrow I'll take you, and if you feel like you need to leave we both will. Okay?"  
"Alright" Tyler mumbled. He knew he wouldn't make it through the day, but he wanted Josh to feel better, so he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on adding more chapters to this soon, so tell me what you think!


End file.
